


a little longer

by dryswallow



Category: Free!
Genre: Blindfolds, F/F, Lesbian AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6317917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dryswallow/pseuds/dryswallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin asks Haruka to blindfold her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a little longer

“Is that all right?” Haru asks, as she finishes knotting the makeshift blindfold at the back of Rin’s head. She dips a finger beneath the edge of the fabric, testing its tightness.

“It’s fine,” Rin says. Her voice comes out soft and shy, still unsure of her own request. It’s a request that Haru has no hesitations in fulfilling, although she didn’t entirely understand the appeal until just now.

Haru sits back on her ankles so she can take in the scene. Rin is wearing nothing but the black blindfold. She reclines against the pillows, one arm draped over her stomach. A patch high up on her inner thigh shines with her own wetness; just seeing it makes Haru want to lean forward to nip at Rin’s stomach or thighs, but she holds herself back. She wants to look at Rin a little longer.

“Are you still there?” Rin asks. She reaches out, hand moving cautiously through the air as she searches for Haru.

“Still here,” Haru says. She catches Rin’s hand in her own and brings it to her mouth, pressing her lips to the soft underside of Rin’s wrist.

Rin inhales at Haru’s touch, body turning receptively towards her. An invitation. Haru accepts it, but slowly. She runs a hand down Rin’s arm until she reaches her shoulder, watching the look of attentive pleasure on Rin’s face. Her own body is starting to feel heated. Arousal curls in her stomach, but Haru holds herself back again.

Tonight she wants to take her time.

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 1 - First time (negotiation)
> 
> Marked as 1/? because I want to write a full-length continuation from Rin's POV, and I'm more likely to do that if this is marked unfinished.


End file.
